


Feanorian Housekeeping

by Himring



Series: Gloom, Doom and Maedhros [93]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eregion, First Age, Gen, Himring, POV Female Character, The Noldor, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles from the life of Narye, Maedhros's housekeeper at Himring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feanorian Housekeeping

**Author's Note:**

> Narye (Naurthoniel) is the protagonist of my story “Naurthoniel and the Heroism of Housekeeping in Mithrim” and has featured in a number of other stories. These glimpses of her interacting with Maedhros and Elrond are from the background for another planned story that I’ve been mulling over for a while--the same story outline that led to another drabble sequence about the life of my OMC Celvandil, Maedhros's horse-master.

_Morning Ritual_  
(Himring, early First Age)

 

As she pulls the first batch from the oven, Maedhros finishes his round on the walls and his first stop after that is the kitchen.

'Morning, Narye!'

A swift smile--and, equally swiftly, he steals a fresh bread roll from under her nose.

She bats at him, mock-growls: ‘Take care of the fingers you have left, my lord!'

He holds the piping hot roll gingerly, blowing on his burnt fingers to cool them. He takes a bite.

'Excellent, Narye! My compliments to the baker!'

A half bow to her, a general wave to her staff: 'Good morning, everyone! Carry on!'

 

 

 _On the Run_  
(South Beleriand, late First Age)  
  
  
Ceredir is gone, the cousin who was as a brother to her. Narye walks in grief as through deep water. The appearance of children in their midst at this time seems entirely incongruous.

Nevertheless, already she is making plans, reassigning priorities. Fewer mouths to feed, after Sirion, yet fewer hands to bring in food. Whatever—from now on Narye, housekeeper long without house or kitchen, will see these two boys fed and cared for before anyone else.

'You’re Elrond? Here's a piece of honeycomb for you. Do you know how to eat it? Chew it and spit out the wax.'

 

 

 _Tourist Visa_  
(Eregion, Second Age)  
  
  
She has come as a visitor to Ost-in-Edhil, her intention only to admire, compliments ready on her tongue. And there truly is a great deal to admire in the Hall of the Gwaith-i-Mirdain: clear evidence of sheer genius, so much creativity!

But the supplies? Could be organized better. Waste disposal? Sloppy. The kitchen? A bit of a mess.

She starts by making polite suggestions, then wades right in. It is a craft hall, not a castle—not Himring—but there is something subtly Feanorian in the air...

Eventually, she writes an apologetic letter to Elrond in Lindon and stays on.

**Author's Note:**

> Ceredir, Narye's cousin, is another OMC who has featured in a number of stories, especially "To See the Cherry Hung with Snow/II".
> 
> Written for the prompt "Kitchen" (in the Cluedo Challenge) at Tolkien Weekly on LiveJournal.  
> 3 x 100 words according to MS Word.


End file.
